Roses are Red
by ViciousVixen178
Summary: [One Shot]. AU. Harry has a crush on his Potion's Professor and on Valentine's day he decides to indulge the man. Does his plan work out or will he be left feeling red faced and humiliated? [Fluff, Lemon... All the usual Snarry slash warnings].


**A Valentine's Special? How could I not?**

 **Fluffy goodness ensues.**

 **Read at your own marshmallowy risk.**

* * *

"Gah, I hate this day. Seriously mate, how do you do this?" Ron said groaning as they descended the stairs in the Gryffindor Tower.

"When Harry has his eyes set on one person, how else does he deal with it?" Hermione said pushing past them and Harry looked at her as if she was crazy before looking to Ron who's eyes were bulging out of his skull.

"Eye's set on one person? Merlin, Harry how could you not tell me this?"

"I – uh, she – uh…" Harry stumbled as they crossed the common room and Hermione looked over her shoulder winking at Harry who in turn sent daggers at her.

"Who's the girl?" Ron said a little more viciously and Harry went pale.

This wasn't the way he wanted to come out, especially on Valentine's Day, of all the days in the calendar year, Hermione had to say something today. It had only been a week ago when she'd caught him ogling someone and had called him out on, it much to his embarrassment. However, it was very refreshing to know that she supported him in his realization that he was gay and he had felt liberated although now, he'd wished he'd kept his big mouth shut and he ran a hand over his face in distress.

"Oh, it's not a girl." Hermione sung and then skipped off down the corridor.

The walk from then on out was very quiet for Ron and Harry, Harry was scared that his best friend was going to lose his rag and have a go at him but it never came. The longer it went silent for though, the more anxious he got, to the point where he thought he was going to be physically sick.

"You're gay?" Ron said narrowing his eyes at him as they walked into the hall and Harry looked to him before nodding and Ron looked away.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Ron snapped and Harry stopped frowning at him.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What's there to say? You're going to hang out with the girls and do gay stuff like that aren't you? Like, you're going to drop Quidditch so you don't break a nail and then – "

"Are you serious?" Harry said trying not to laugh and Ron's ears went pink as he was interrupted.

"Well… Isn't that what gay people do?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer as three things happened. One, Ginny and Hermione were in hysterics laughing at Ron's ignorance, secondly the Slytherin's who were near them over hearing their conversation either laughed at the fact that Harry was gay or threw disgusted insults at them, and thirdly Snape pushed past them, causing Harry to blush as he felt their fingers touch for less than a second.

"Sit down, you two." Ginny managed to squeeze out between fits of giggling and Ron did so; Harry however was watching the retreating body of Snape as the man walked up to the head table.

"Harry?" Hermione called and he whipped his head round to look at her before sitting down.

She gave him a meaningful look and then her gaze drifted over to the head table before locking eyes with Harry again, her eyebrows rising and a smile appearing wider on her face. _Shit,_ he thought as he realized Hermione had most likely figured it out. He didn't dwell on it however and he shoved some breakfast onto his plate as Ron sat there looking at him. It wasn't disgust however, it was more the fact that he couldn't work it out and looked confused.

"So you're not going to quit Quidditch?" He asked Harry slowly and all three, Hermione, Ginny and Harry shouted 'no' at him.

"Okay, cool." He said smiling and patted Harry on the back and turning towards the food in front of him.

Harry couldn't really do anything apart from shake his head at his friends' logic process but he didn't dwell on it, he just had to make it through the day without incident and grab his heart's desire's attention. One would say this to be an easy task, unless their intended target is someone so impossibly cold, the red roses that were currently appearing in front of him at the head table, would shrivel up and die. Harry held his breath as the black owl carrying a dozen bright red roses flew above them and headed towards their intended recipient. As the owl got closer, some were watching on in either distain or sadness as the owl approached the head table, and finally the hall fell into absolute silence when the roses were placed in front of none other than Professor Severus Snape.

Harry watched carefully as the man sipped on his cup of what he thought to be coffee and eyed the roses with the upmost disgust and sneered around the hall as if daring the person who sent it to come forward or for someone to make any noise at all. Harry was still holding his breath as he watched the man pick up the card that came with the roses with his thumb and index finger, screwing his nose up as he read it. As he looked at the card, Harry recited the words he'd written on it:

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _At twelve noon,_

 _You will receive clue number two._

He had been impressed that he'd managed to come up with something like that, he wasn't a poet by any stretch of the imagination but he was going to show his affection for the man and he thought this might be a good start. His heart sank however when there was a burst of hot white light and the card along with the flowers burst into flame, and Harry thought he was going to burst into tears. His anger spiked, his magic flared and there was a loud bang as Harry managed to shatter the goblet of juice he had been holding. Hermione looked on in interest, Ginny and Ron looked shocked and Harry, well Harry was up and out of his seat faster than you could say Seeker.

By lunch, Harry's heart was beating furiously as he approached the Great Hall. His second gift was going to appear in front of the man for lunch. Now he only hoped that the man would turn up, otherwise that would be embarrassing. He held his breath as the man in question strode past the Gryffindor table and Harry could have sworn he saw the man glance at him, even if it _was_ for less than a second. As he watched the man walking towards the head table he heard the hoot of the owl that he had borrowed for this second delivery although this time he'd chosen something that the man would be stupid to burn and would be able to use for ingredients in his Potion making.

He watched as the man hesitated before sitting down and his eyes flicked around the room, narrowing as he tried to figure out who was sending the gifts. Harry saw the man carefully take the items from the owls legs before inspecting the almost fluorescent green liquid, which was actually Basilisk venom that he'd extracted a couple of days ago. It was incredibly rare and therefore incredibly expensive and seeing as Harry was the only one who was able to get into the Chamber of Secrets it was most likely going to stay rare.

He watched as Snape's eyes went wide for a split second before his mask was placed as quickly as it fell and quickly but carefully placed the vial into his pocket before pulling the note that came with it towards him and reading it carefully. Again, Harry recited in his head the words that had been written on this note as he watched the man reading it:

 _Green as an Emerald,_

 _Eyes as haunting as a Serpent,_

 _He who speaks the tongue,_

 _Is a lover in disguise._

He knew it had been daring to be so bold in his clue, but he hadn't known what else to write and it only seemed appropriate given the venom that had been the gift. Harry had been staring intently at Snape as he had read the note, and his body felt like it suddenly exploded with a raging fire as Snape scanned the Gryffindor table and stopped when he got to Harry. He tried to keep his face from doing anything, but he was sure that his face was as hot as the rest of his body was and his face flushed but he dared himself not to look away until Snape did. However, it seemed that the man was up for a challenge and he couldn't stand the intensity of the man's gaze so he ended up looking away first.

"I see it's going well." Hermione said coming to sit next to him and eyeing Snape in the process.

"I think I'm going to die next period." He muttered into his juice and she giggled.

"Well, you were the one that wanted to do this, so you only have yourself to blame. Anyway I'm surprised he hasn't hexed you already. That second clue was a dead giveaway."

"I didn't see you helping me write it!" Harry snapped and she smiled even further.

"And why would I incriminate myself?" She said carefree and he could have hexed her if it wasn't for the movement from the other side of the hall that caught his eye.

Snape was making his way out of the hall and Harry risked a glance at the man as he stalked from the room, not looking over at Harry once but he was actually rather pleased. He feared for his next class, it was going to be with Snape, the hard and strict man, who, just happened to hate Harry and who was now receiving Valentine's gifts and notes from him. He cringed, perhaps this wasn't the best thing to do.

* * *

Harry walked slowly down to the dungeons with Hermione skipping in front of him and Ron wrapped up in Lavender as they tried walking and kissing at the same time behind him. However much he longed for he and Snape to be locking lips like that he knew that instead he was going to get a yelling like no other as well as humiliation and ridicule. _Why?_ He asked himself as he stepped into the Potions classroom to find the man standing at the front looking as oppressive as ever and Harry shrunk as he found a seat at the very back of the classroom.

"As much as I loathe to admit this revolting day of romantic exchanges between hormonal and impudent teenagers, the Headmaster has asked for me to teach you simple Love Potion antidotes. Therefore, for the _safety_ , "he sneered, "of the student population you will all be brewing your own antidotes. Instructions are in your books, you can choose any of the ones listed because I know all of you will fail." Instead of everyone jumping up and starting they all stared at him in disbelief and this did not make him happy.

"GO!" He barked and then everyone got into action.

Harry on the other hand was doing his best to stay with the crowds and dodge the man, even though it seemed that every time he looked up at the man he locked eyes with him. It was slightly unnerving but he had to act strong and believe that he had everything under control so that he didn't let the man get under his skin, that was the last thing he wanted.

Throughout the class he was able to keep to himself as he brewed, however his control slipped when the man came close to the Gryffindor table as he inspected everyone's potions. It dwindled further when Snape, instead of standing in front of him came to stand behind him, his chest touching Harry's back and his hand coming into view. His hand wrapped itself around Harry's as he was stirring the cauldron and the silky voice purred into his ear.

"Clockwise, Mr. Potter. Or would you like the classroom to blow up?"

Harry was sure his face was beet red and he tensed under the Potion Masters intense presence, so much so that his resolve completely disappeared and he was left speechless.

"Hmm, see me after class, Potter." He barked as he stood straight and continued round the classroom.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and looked up at the retreating form before glancing down at his potion, which he was certain was now ruined.

"You're playing with fire." Hermione whispered to him but he glared at her in return.

"I know that." He snapped and she tutted playfully, turning back to her potion.

The rest of the lesson went slowly and rather uneventfully except for the glances every now and then that Harry gave Snape who was glaring around the room, occasionally their gaze met, but it was only fleeting and Harry felt himself shrink each time they did.

"Alright, time's up!" Snape bellowed and Harry nearly dropped the vial he was holding he was so nervous.

When everyone had handed in their potions, Harry stood by his desk as he waved off his friends, he was nervous, so nervous about what was going to happen. He hadn't actually done anything wrong in the class so he knew that by the man asking him to stay behind he was going to have words with him. _What have I got myself into?_ He asked himself, cringing as he made his way towards the front of the room, only to stop when Snape started walking towards him. There was an odd look on his face, one crossed between a sneer and a smirk so he couldn't tell what the man was thinking.

"Basilisk venom, correct?" It was more of a statement than a question and Harry gulped, his stomach dropping to the floor it seemed and backed up into the side of a desk.

"Ingenious, although clearly obvious, Potter." He continued and Harry felt his heart shatter.

He should have known better, should have known that it was a long shot for his Professor to see him as someone attractive. He was just another snotty brat who couldn't make a simple potion, one who broke the rules, disrespected his Professors and who was currently staring into obsidian eyes that were coming closer to his face.

"Unfortunately, I do not return your feelings of lust." Snape said and put both hands on either side of Harry, resting them on the desk so the boy was trapped.

"U-Uh, okay… Then I'll just – "

"I have feelings of love." Snape cut him off before swooping down and placing his lips on top of Harry's.

The teen gasped, surprised by the attack and made it easier for Snape to slip his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth, tasting him, mapping out the teeth. Harry felt hands on either side of his face, then pressure from the man's mouth increasing as well as the passion behind the kiss. It was a dizzying effect and Harry was sure he was about to pass out considering he had stopped breathing all together when their lips connected.

He felt a twitching hard length being pushed against his pelvis, a hard length that was not his own but Snape's and it pressed against his own that jumped to attention at the sudden assault. It caused him to moan and push back the best he could with the staunch man being rather heavy to push back against.

It all stopped rather suddenly when Snape backed up, removing himself from Harry and sliding his hands into his pockets. Harry opened his eyes to find Snape smirking at him and he was at a loss as to why. His motives were made clear when the man simply raised an eyebrow and looked down at his groin where Harry noticed there was a clear outline of his erection, straining to be freed from the confines of the black slacks Snape was wearing.

"Well? Are you going to help me with this?" Snape said after a moment of silence.

Harry gave a sly smile and looked up at his Professor with lust clouding his judgment.

"Of course, sir." He replied as he sunk down onto his knees, licking his lips as the swollen erection was pulled out.

* * *

 **Meh, fluffy silliness. My favourite :P**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

 **Review and give me some ideas of another One Shot you'd like to read with our dynamic Snarry duo.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
